


Excuses

by Museical



Series: Superheroes! [1]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN, Humor, Superheroes!, Team Underpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museical/pseuds/Museical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has, apparently become everyone's favorite errand boy. A certain holiday, however, makes this particular trip somewhat out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN 2011, Team Underpants.

"Dear Dom, please would you,"

Dom strode across the Own's barracks. "Dom, if you have a second, Dom, can't you make time to, Dom, it's only a quick-"

He turned onto the practice courts, and skirted the tilting yard.

He made eye contact with no one.

"It's nothing, really, but Dom, if you don't mind,"

Finally, the Riders' commanding offices.

"Pretty please, Dom-" he barged through the doors, "with a cherry on top? With chocolate on top? With a-"

"Masbolle, are you talking to yourself?" Evin Larse elegantly raised an eyebrow at the fairly irate Sergeant in front of his desk.

Dom's mouth snapped shut. "Your repor- _what_ are you wearing?"

Evin shifted in his seat, pulling in closer to his desk, but it was too late, and Dom had seen everything.

"It's Halloween."

Dom's brows creased together. "All Hallow's Eve?"

"No, Halloween, it's a-"

"It's an excuse to wear your drawers outside your clothes whilst you're sober?"

Evin leveled him with a black look. "You, my friend, are uneducated."

"Says the man with his drawers over his pants, a Riders' flag around his neck, and supposedly no drink hiding anywhere."

"It's not a _flag_ , Dom, it's a cape."

"Fine." Dom sprawled in one of the empty chairs and put his boots up on Evin's desk. "Educate me."

Evin steepled his fingers and leaned forward.

"I'm a superhero."


End file.
